Round Six Part 2
Story Dorothy and the creature come back to the viewing area. John: Hello, who are you? Creature: I’m Poko. Nice to meet you. John: Trapped inside a whale ÄRM, huh? That must’ve been rough. Nice job out there, Dorothy. I was worried when you were in the whale. Dorothy: So you were worried about me, Johnny?! I’m so happy! (The last cloaked figure jumps onto the field, leaving Ian as the last one.) Snow: You want to fight Ian, right John? John: Huh? Yeah. Snow: Then I’ll take on this foe. (She jumps down, as John shakes.) Alviss: What’s wrong? John: Just a bad feeling. But I always feel this way when Snow fights. Knowing that there is nothing I can do to save her if it gets rough. (Dorothy looks slightly jealous. The Chess piece removes his cloak, revealing a clown like character, with white make-up and jester clothing.) Snow: What? Magical Roe? What are you doing here? Roe: It’s good to see you again, Princess Snow. How long has it been? Honestly, to see you in these circumstances, I wish for the days that we could play cheerfully. Snow: Why are you with the Chess?! This isn’t your personality! You shouldn’t be with them! Roe: Don’t cry over me, Princess Snow. My master is Diana. I do as she commands. Pozun: The fourth battle, Knight Magical Roe vs. Snow, begin! John: Does she know him? Alan: He used to be his babysitter. Alviss: So she will have mental problems here. (Roe is balancing on a big ball.) Roe: Weapon ÄRM: Blade Ball! (Blades come out of it, as he charges forward, slicing at Snow. She dodges, and gets distance between them.) You have improved greatly. I’ll need a new tactic. (The ball disappears.) Flaming Ring! (Rings of fire charge at Snow, and she jumps through them.) Snow: Icicle! (The flames freeze, as she lands safely.) Roe: Bubble Lion! (A big bubble lion flies at Snow, as she fires ice shards at it, destroying it.) One hit, huh? You have really gotten strong. (Snow is panting.) Snow: Roe, I don’t want to fight you! Roe: Neither do I. But I must follow Diana’s order. Guardian ÄRM: Trump Soldiers! (An army of card soldiers appear, each with a different weapon. One has a sword, one with a spear, one with a mace, and one with a bow. The close range ones charge in, while the bow wielder fires a bow, hitting Snow’s arm. The others approach.) Snow: Lots of Yukis! (Several snowmen fall, crushing the card soldiers.) Roe: Got you. Mimic Medallion! (Then, more snowmen fall from the sky, almost crushing Snow.) Snow: Why are they attacking me?! Roe: Mimic Medallion. It allows me to copy your ÄRM. The Trump Soldiers were just a decoy. Now, Guardian ÄRM: Nightmare! (Several spherical objects appear, all with several eyes and rows of sharp teeth. The spheres ram Snow several times.) Alan: Snow! Snap out of it! Didn’t you say you were going to fight the Chess?! Snow: He’s right. Fine. Come forth, Undine! (Undine is summoned.) Undine: Hello Snow. So my next target, is that guardian? Aqua Needles! (A powerful burst of water shoots out of the ground, hitting the spheres and destroys them. Then, Undine disappears, as Snow is trapped in a bubble.) Snow: What is this?! Roe: Nightmare was another distraction. My true intent, was to capture you. My master Diana ordered me to bring the Princess back to Lestava Castle. Snow: NO! I DON’T WANT TO GO! JOHN, HELP! John: Snow! (John jumps onto the field, yet Roe and Snow are teleported away.) Pozun: The winner, Magical Roe! (Ian then jumps down onto the field.) Ian: John. Our battle starts now. John: As if! We’re going after Snow! Pozun: If you leave now, you will forfeit the match, and the War Game. John: Ugh. Fine. (Slaps down Omnitrix) Diamondhead: I’ll kick your butt, then go straight to Lestava! (Diamondhead fires crystal shards at Ian, but he doesn’t flinch.) Ian: Weapon ÄRM: Moon Fall! (Ian releases several crescent shaped blades, which hit the crystals in the air, causing them to explode.) I have ÄRM capable of countering of all of your powers. I will kill you. Alan: What is this? His aura is evil, but that isn’t the source of his power. (Diamondhead swings his arms up, creating giant crystal pillars, throwing them at Ian.) Ian: Octopus 2. (Ian launches blades attached to ropes, extending forward. They attach to the pillars, and Ian slams them into each other, destroying them.) Do you remember the day that we met, John? That was the day that started all of my torture. (Diamondhead charges forward with blades for hands. Ian gains giant claws, and counters the attack.) Diamondhead: What are you talking about? (Diamondhead jumps back, swinging his arms up, creating a crystal wall. Ian fires his Octopus forward, lifting the crystals out of the ground, throwing them to the side. Diamondhead was no where in sight.) Ian: I have suffered much since meeting you. That day, when Phantom ordered us to attack MÄR Heaven, and I instead sought you out. Because of me, Gido was. A green arm phases out of the mushroom, grabbing Ian and lifting him into the air. Wildvine comes out of the ground, and goes to slam Ian into the ground. Ian uses his claws to slice through the hand, landing on his feet. Wildvine: Gido? The Pawn that was with you? What happened? Ian: She was mutated into a worm. Wildvine: A worm?! Ian: She can’t speak, I don’t believe she have any memories of being human. She is in pain, only to make me suffer. (Wildvine throws seed bombs at Ian, and he counters with Moon Fall. Wildvine then reverts.) If it I didn’t think you were an interesting person, none of this would’ve happened. Darkness ÄRM: Demonic Bond. (A chain then appears on Ian’s left arm, and it locks on John’s left arm.) Alan: That ÄRM! Quick, John! Destroy it! Alviss: What’s wrong? Alan: It drains magic power from both of them, turning it into blood it excretes. Ian: You can’t beat me. Because I’ve lost something precious. And I will retake it. Ian pulls on the chain, lifting John off his feet, flying at Ian. Ian gets ready to punch John, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. Lodestar releases a magnetic wave, pushing Ian away using his chain. He stops himself, and lands. Ian: ÄRM Break! (Ian fires various weapons from his body, and Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to catch all of them, throwing them all to the side. Lodestar reverts.) I also hate the one who mutated Gido. Whoever it was, they are a Knight of the Chess. John: Then why are you still with them?! Why not fight with us, to stop them and save her?! Ian: I will destroy them, after I destroy you. (The chain continues to drip blood. John slaps down the Omnitrix. NRG grabs the chain with both hands, channeling heat through the chain, being superheated.) NRG: Either deactivate the ÄRM, or you’ll lose your arm. (Ian pulls hard on the chain, and the heat and force breaks the chain, and the ÄRM. NRG shoots a beam of radiation at Ian, who dodges. NRG reverts.) Alan: That’s a lot of blood. They both must be down to the last of their magic. John: It seems like you understand. You are angry with yourself. With your choices, your limited vision, to not see what was truly important. I feel the same as you do, as I have something precious taken from me. I will defeat you, and save Snow. Ian: Time to end this! Guardian ÄRM: Peryton! (He summons a dragon like creature, though it has no wings. It is big and armored, with horns on its head. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork! (Peryton releases a powerful beam of energy from its chest, and Ultimate Clockwork fires a powerful time ray. The attacks collide, and Peryton’s start to push through.) Not yet. I, CAN’T, LOSE! SNOW! JULIE! (Ultimate Clockwork body glows green, and he grows in size, equalling Peryton. The size of his attack grows as well, and it breaks through, defeating Peryton. Ian was laying on the ground.) Ian: I can’t move. I’ve lost. (Ultimate Clockwork reverts.) John: How'd you become a Knight? Ian: I trained in a nightmarish version of the Training Gate, and killed Rapunzel. All to save Gido. John: Your heart's in the right place. That form that I just used, I can use it to heal Gido. I can revert her to what she was like before. Ian: You’d do that? For me? The one who’s tried to kill you? John: There is good, there is evil, and there are those who are on the line so tight they can go either way. I believe that anyone on that line can and should be brought over to the side of good. Today’s enemy can be tomorrow’s ally. Ian: Hahahaha! You believe in people too much. John: In my world, I can afford it. (Ian removes his mask, and his Knight earring.) Ian: I won’t need these. (He stands up.) I don’t expect you to keep your word, as I won’t wait for you. However, I will find the one who did this, and kill them. Pozun: Winner, John! Team MÄR has won! I’ll take everyone back now. (Everyone teleports away.) Characters Team MÄR *Snow (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Alan *Alviss *Dorothy Others *Pozun *Poko Villains Chess Pieces *Magical Roe (competes) *Ian (competes) Aliens *Diamondhead *Wildvine *Lodestar *NRG *Clockwork *Ultimate Clockwork Guardian ÄRM *Trump Soldier (Magical Roe) *Yuki (Snow) *Nightmare (Magical Roe) *Undine (Snow) *Peryton (Ian) Trivia *Snow is the first of Team MÄR to be removed from the game. *It's revealed that Ian took Rapunzel's spot in the Knights after killing her. *With Rapunzel dead, Girom is the only surviving Chess Piece from Round Four. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes